


The Wager - 1994

by Arizonacolleen



Series: Sophie Hollander Guinevere Series [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 1990s, London, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: Date night for our star-crossed Kingsmen.





	The Wager - 1994

Sophie stood in the corner of The Durrell Arms, setting her shaft into the barrel of her darts. It had been a long time since she'd had an evening in the old neighborhood, but as soon as she entered she felt at home. There was a brief nod as her old friends filed in, and she calmly waited for availability at the board. She sipped her pint of bitter, savoring it as her phone chirped. Fishing it absentmindedly, she examined the caller identification and smiled. “Good evening.” She said sweetly.

“Canary,” Harry began cheerily, “could I possibly tempt you into the brash and anonymous city on an evening so full of possibility?” Harry paced along the foyer of his flat, smiling as he held his phone.  
“Alas, I am engaged,” Sophie flirted, “I'm throwing arrows in my old stomping ground. Unless, of course, the likes of this old thrower could entice you out.” Sophie took a sip of her pint and Harry replied, “I was rather hoping for a nice meal and some time alone.” She waved at a man in his 50s as he entered the bar, followed by his son. “I'm sorry to do it, but I have been quite looking forward to this.” Sophie admitted bemusedly. Harry gave a dismissive wave, “Say no more my love - another time. Have a wonderful time tonight.” 

Sophie ended the call, studying the phone as she was approached by the older man. “What's all this then?” Charlie asked, “Finally come to make an honest man of me?” Sophie laughed as she collected her flights, “No, I'm just here to take your money.” She batted her eyes sweetly as he kissed her cheek. “Story of ‘my life” he joked. He waved to his son, who followed over from the bar carrying two pints.  
“Hello there Sophie.” He said simply.  
“Good evening David.” Sophie replied, sending the conversation into a lull. Charlie looked between them annoyed, elbowing David. “Well, go on then,” he goaded, “tell her she's beautiful.”  
David looked at the floor, blushed and walked to the board to retrieve a set of darts. “When are you going to marry my boy then?” Charlie teased, “He is half-crazy about you.” Sophie blushed, embarrassed. “It won't work Charlie,” she admitted, “everyone knows I'm saving myself for you.” Sophie leaned against his shoulder as he guffawed, holding his pint. David returned to them, darts in hand. “Come on lads,” she announced, “Let's have a game.”

Harry finished his cup of tea and sighed. He had wanted to go to dinner, that was true, but didn't see the charm now. Harry looked back at his phone, turning over Sophie's flirtation.  
With a mischievous smirk, he removed his tie and began removing his cufflinks as he made his way through to the bedroom. With Sophie in her home, Harry knew his usual approach wouldn't work. Placing his cufflinks into his wardrobe, Harry considered winning her affection in direct pursuit. She had, after all, pursued his help in the beginning. He found that thinking of wooing her surrounded by strangers appealed to him in a way he had to admit was ungentlemanly - and, to his surprise, he liked it.

Sophie threw her final dart, a satisfied smirk on her face as David calculated the final score. “That clenches it,” he admitted, “well played.” Sophie gave an affirmed nod before going to retrieve her darts, turning back as Harry stepped into the bar and and surveyed the room. Sophie halted, studying him as he stepped to the bar. His jacket was missing, as was his tie, and his crisp shirt was unbuttoned at the collar. Though the changes were simple, to Sophie he seemed exposed - nearly undressed though still well dressed for the location. His gaze met hers, and Sophie tilted her head curiously as she straightened her flights which made Harry smile despite himself. “This is my round,” Sophie announced to the group as she collected her wagered winnings, “is everyone the same all around?” Upon confirming with her group, she set down her darts and walked over to the bar.

“My goodness…” Sophie said softly aloud without directly acknowledging anyone, “whatever brings you here?” As she waved to the pub master, signaling the round order. Harry was receiving his Guinness, and responded in like disinterest, “An old thrower I know invited me for a game.” He answered, “It only took seven stops to find the correct pub, but I am enjoying the clientele.” Sophie received her pint, taking a healthy sip as he spoke. “I’m taken to understand my friend is quite good. She spent a lot of time here as a youth.”  
Sophie waved to her group, “Your friend is a woman? That’s impressive.”  
“She most certainly is.” Harry replied, sipping his Guinness.  
Sophie paid for the pints and replied, “I hope you find her.”  
Harry swallowed and replied, “I’m at a loss I’m afraid. I saw you and I forgot there were any other women. I’m sure she will understand.”  
Sophie quipped, “Doesn’t sound like the women I know.”  
“Well,” he replied smoothly, “she is of singular quality.”

Sophie received her change and collected the glasses as Harry’s smile briefly faded. “Well, I can’t speak for her, but I’m just over there.” She explained, gesturing with the group of pints, “You’re welcomed to try, but there is a wager,” she advised. Harry gently touched her elbow as she turned to leave him.  
“Good luck with the game.” She called back as she walked away. 

Sophie passed the pints to her companions as David looked over her shoulder at Harry. “Was that bloke bothering you?” he asked. Sophie shook her head without looking back, “He was interested in joining the game,” she explained, “just an excuse to flirt I suppose.”  
David screwed up his face, “He’s coming over here.” He commented.  
“Oooh!” Sophie exclaimed jovially, “Another victim.” Sophie nudged David playfully, but he was visibly annoyed.  
“You don’t fancy that tosser, do you?” David spat.  
“A fit bird like me?” Sophie scoffed, “A little.”  
David’s glance left Harry and turned to Sophie as Harry approached the group and extended his hand, “Any chance I could join your little game?”  
Sophie looked among her group and responded, “There’s a 50 quid stake in this game.”  
David laughed, drawing Harry’s attention momentarily before he replied innocently, “That’s illegal, isn’t it?”  
Sophie leaned forward, placing her hand on Harry’s forearm as he held his pint, “Are you going to grass me up?”

“If there’s one thing a lady can depend on from this gentleman, it’s discretion.” Harry said seriously, "But money bores me. Say we make it interesting," he mused, "if I win, the lady rewards my victory with a kiss."  
Sophie raised an eyebrow as her group murmured amongst themselves.  
"And when I win?" She countered.  
"Ladies choice." He replied.  
Sophie smirked, "I'll have the shirt - right off your back. Right here."  
Harry considered this. "This shirt is bespoke," he commented.  
Sophie set her pint down and collected her flights, "I'm a very good kisser."

Sophie turned to her group, forming a huddle. "What's the S.P. Soph? Do you know this bloke?" Charlie asked. Sophie looked over her shoulder fleetingly. "Never seen him before in my life," she answered, “Let’s take his shirt.”  
“I’m going to sit this one out.” David remarked, setting his darts onto the table.  
“Come on lad,” Charlie advised, “Let’s not be a poor sport.”  
Sophie sighed softly but said nothing as she turned back to Harry, who had just finished his pint. “The game is ‘round the clock’ - are you familiar?” She asked.  
Harry examined her petite darts with a sweet innocent amusement, “I believe I can pick it up as we go along. I might need to borrow your darts if that would be acceptable.”  
Harry lifted the dart, gauging its weight as he stepped in front of the board. Sophie chuckled at his sight of his hands holding the small hummingbird shafts and replied, “Well, you could try, but they are quite light. It might be a bit easier for you to use the house darts since they have a bit more bulk.” 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Harry remarked, squaring his stance as his sentence drifted. He quickly took aim and threw the dart into the very center of the board. David and Charlie stared while Sophie blushed and shook her head softly.  
“I think I have the knack.” Harry murmured smugly, “Left over from my days in service,” he added with a dry laugh, “nice to see I still remember a bit.”  
“Well done.” Sophie commented as she retrieved the dart, “We usually begin with the 1 though.” Sophie approached him, and as Harry cleared the place for her, she turned and quickly sighted and threw each dart, striking the triple one, triple two, and triple three. David and Charlie laughed as Sophie’s glance met Harry’s and she said, “A bit like that.”  
“A wee bit like that!” Charlie laughed, standing as Sophie retrieved her darts and walking to take his shot.

Harry accepted the darts from Sophie’s hand, examining them in his palms. “I see…” he murmured, raising his eyebrow while the Charlie took his shot. Sophie nursed her pint as Harry walked into place to take his shot. Sophie watched him intently as he perfected his stance, took aim, and replicated her shots entirely. Glancing over his glasses at her, Sophie smiled as he commented, “I do believe I understood the instruction.”  
“Yes,” Sophie replied, “but you will need to best me at some point if you intend to win the game.”  
“I do aim to take the prize.” Harry said as he retrieved the darts.  
“So determined to keep that shirt on tonight.” Sophie lamented, “Pity.”  
Harry turned to face Sophie, who was sitting at the table with her chin resting inside her palm. She idly traced her pinky across her lower lip in a way that made Harry forget his train of thought. He was having fun, but he also wanted to sweep her into his arms and leave that moment. 

 

“So I believe…” Harry said smoothly, “the wager is mine.”  
Sophie licked her lips and gave a playful shrug, “A bet is a bet.” She acknowledged.  
David looked from her to Harry, walking over to return his father’s darts to the board. “Sophie…” he called, remaining at the board to draw her to it.  
“Yes?” Sophie answered as she walked over to David, “What's wrong David?”  
David said nothing, looking seriously at her for several moments. “Is that...the sort you belong to now?” He asked carefully.  
Sophie looked back at Harry, who was making polite conversation with Charlie to give her privacy. “I don't belong to anyone,” she said, still looking away, “not yet.” She looked back at David hopefully, “Maybe someday.”  
David grasped her right hand and Sophie looked down, “You could. Right now you could.”  
“No.” Sophie looked into his eyes, slipped her hand from his grip gently, and caressed his cheek. “I'm sorry David. I want more.”  
A pained expression overtook David's face, and Sophie left him to gather himself as she returned to the others.

“I'm sorry Charlie.” Sophie offered simply.  
“Don't be love,” Charlie replied, “It's best the boy know where he stands. Best for everyone.”  
Harry said nothing, allowing the moment to unfold without interruption. Sophie turned to him and remarked, “As for your wager…”  
Harry straightened, “I could never entreat a lady to behave in a forward manner.”  
Sophie smiled wide as he blinked flirtatiously at her. He was attempting to skirt the situation and Sophie was not going to allow that.  
“Luckily for you - I'm not a lady,” she laughed, along with a few idle spectators, “and I agreed to the wager. You wouldn't deny me the honor of returning the honored engagement…”  
Sophie placed her hands on her hips, “Would you?”  
It was Harry's turn to grin, as he took in her demeanor and reveled in the public exchange. Harry said nothing, bowing slightly and taking her right hand in his hands. He pressed it to his forehead momentarily and then gently kissed it. Sophie blushed a deep crimson, and as Harry's gaze lifted to catch sight of her he knew he had won the night.

“I am feeling a bit peckish,” Sophie sighed flippantly, “are you hungry?”  
“I'm famished.” Harry replied as he straightened, now leaning slightly over Sophie's face. “May I buy you dinner?”  
Sophie glanced past him, slowly raising her palm to her chin, “Hm.” She replied.  
After a beat, she turned and began to pack up her darts. She glanced over to David as he was walking out of the pub, not having said goodbye, and then hugged Charlie goodbye.  
“Be careful, love.” He advised.  
Sophie laughed, “I just want his shirt.” She joked, gesturing to her own inferior model.  
With that, she waved goodbye to the pub and lead Harry out into the night. Walking along the street, Harry caught up to her and walked along beside her.  
“Where shall we dine?” He inquired.  
“Wherever you like,” Sophie replied smartly, “so long as you remedy the low blood sugar that must surely be to blame for these lips being denied a proper kiss.”  
“You have quite a kiss coming,” Harry balked, “but I never intended to kiss your face.”  
Harry continued walking forward while Sophie stopped immediately at the comment. She blushed deeply and covered her mouth with her palm momentarily.  
“Oh…” She squeaked out as he continued down the street unabated.

 

“You're very good.” Sophie said as she squeezed water from her hair, “Wherever did you learn it?”  
Harry watched from her bed, naked except for a simple sheet as she combed her freshly washed locks. “In the service. There were several hours we passed the time in like fashion.” He explained, “But you are exceptional. Where did you learn?”  
Sophie smiled, turning to face him as she answered, “That pub.”  
Sophie returned her comb and applied her face cream quickly. “Orphans can have a lot of free time, and now you know about me.”  
Sophie rubbed the remaining lotion into her hands as she walked to her bed.  
“Know what?” He implored.  
“That I'm not a lady.” Sophie said, laying her face on his abdomen. She sighed peacefully as Harry gently stroked her hair.  
“Tosh,” Harry replied, “You are my favorite lady.”  
Sophie looked up to him sweetly, and he rubbed her chin lovingly. “It's easy to be a lady if you have learned your entire life how to behave like one,” he reasoned aloud, “to begin in the forest and make it in society is quite something.”  
“The forest? Is that when I began?” Sophie laughed softly, “That's quaint.”  
Harry sat up, grabbing Sophie's sides and turning her onto the bed. As he hovered above her studying her face, he responded, “You began in the stars. In my dreams, I conjured you from those brilliant sparkles.”

Sophie caressed his earlobe, and Harry captured her hand, kissing it softly. “This won't do. I must seduce the lady with my humors.” He declared. Sophie raised an eyebrow which Harry dismissed, screwing up his face fantastically. He returned to normal, only to attempt a second comical expression. Sophie covered her mouth with her palm, giggling as he continued.  
“I've got you on the ropes it would seem.” Harry said proudly, “Now for my secret weapon.” With that, he looked seriously at her and began wiggling his ears.  
Caught off guard, Sophie burst into loud, delighted laughter as Harry said, “This is quite serious.” His ears still moving, Sophie laughed even harder as he watched happily.  
“OK, OK. I surrender!” She howled, “I am yours, fair suitor!” Sophie opened her arms, welcoming him into her embrace. As Harry nuzzled her neck happily, he whispered into her ear, “You have a wonderful laugh.”  
Sophie hugged him, looking up to her ceiling. “I have a wonderful man.” She replied lovingly.


End file.
